One Day
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a talent show! Harry and Hermione both participate, both for different reasons. And who invited the Dursleys!
1. One Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together long ago. I also do not own One Day, the song. That belongs to Simple Plan.

**Summary**: Hogwarts is holding a talent show! Harry and Hermione both participate, both for different reasons. And who invited the Dursleys!

**One Day**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating dinner. They had just arrived for a new year at Hogwarts, much to Harry's pleasure. He had missed Ron and Hermione very much over the summer. Since it was their seventh year, Hermione and Harry had gotten Head Boy and Head Girl. _'I wonder if I'll accomplish telling Hermione how I feel this year,' _wonder Harry. _'This is our last year at Hogwarts and if we go our separate ways, she cloud get a boyfriend, or worse, get married!'_

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!"

"Whoa! What!" Harry was snapped out of his thinking to see Hermione looking at him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione inquired. _'He's been acting weird since we got here,'_ thought Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. Let's go Hermione, we have to find our new dorms." Hermione just nodded and followed Harry.

They soon found their dorms, along with a flyer.

"Hermione, look." Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder.

_Hogwarts Talent Show_

_Time: 6-9 pm_

_When: Halloween_

_Where: Great Hall_

_All parents will be flooed here to see you. And I do mean ALL._

"I'm entering it." said Harry.

"Same here." replied Hermione.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Harry.

"Sing."

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Harry Potter." With that Hermione walked to her room. What Harry didn't see, was that she had tears cascading down her face. _'I wonder what that was about,'_ thought Harry. The truth was, Hermione was crying because her parents wouldn't be coming. They had died over the summer, due to Voldemort. But Harry didn't know that, yet.

Hermione walked down the stairs from her room. It was midnight and she still couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her parents. She sat down on the couch and started crying.

Harry was in his dorm and heard Hermione crying a few weeks later. The talent show was the next day and he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go check on Hermione. He walked down the stairs and saw Hermione on the couch, the fire illuminating her tears.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Surprised, Hermione quickly turned, and upon seeing Harry got off the couch and started backing up.

"Nothing's wrong, what makes you think there is?"

"You're crying. Come here." Hermione just couldn't take it anymore and ran to Harry. Harry just held her and stroked her hair whlke she cried. When she was finished, she looked up at Harry.

"He killed my parents Harry. He murdered them." Harry knew what she was talking about and just let her cry more. When she had fallen asleep he picked her up and put her in her room. He then kissed her on her forehead and left to get some sleep.

I was just before the talent show and Harry was nervous. The Dursley's were flooed here and Harry was singing something special just for them. Finally. It was Harry's turn on stage. He grabbed the mike and the music started.

(Simple Plan)

**Sometimes this house feels like a prison**

**That I just can't leave behind**

**There's so many rules**

**I got to follow**

**Cause you can't let go**

**I don't wanna hear it**

**And I j-j-just can't believe it**

**All the stupid things you say, but**

**One day**

**I won't take this anymore**

**One day**

**I'll be old enough**

**To do, to do, to do what I want to**

**I won't have to run away**

**And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to**

**One day**

**Sometimes I wonder if you know me**

**Or if you just pretend to care**

**So,tell me are you on a mission to bring me down?**

**I don't wanna hear it**

**And I j-j-just can't believe it**

**All the stupid things you say, but**

**One day**

**I won't take this anymore**

**One day**

**I'll be old enough**

**To do, to do, to do what I want to**

**and I won't have to run away**

**And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to**

**One day**

**Go away**

**and don't look at me**

**Cause we're not the same**

**And you can't do nothin'**

**You can say**

**That it's not okay**

**But I'm not afraid**

**And you can't do nothin'**

**(can't do nothiiiiiin')**

**One day**

**I won't take this anymore**

**I'll be old enough**

**To do, to do, to do what I want to**

**and I won't have to run away**

**And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to**

**One day**

**one day**

**nanananananaa**

**one day**

**nanananananaaa**

**one day**

**nananananananaa**

**one day**

**nanananananaaaa**

**one day**

Harry finished and the Dursley's were stunned. No one had ever said something like that to them. Harry was pleased and got off the stage. Next up was Hermione.

**Well, that's it! If I get 5 reviews I'll continue with the story. Thx!**

**- DarkMoon1301**


	2. A Thousand Miles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together long ago. I also do not own One Day, the song. That belongs to Simple Plan.

**Summary**: Hogwarts is holding a talent show! Harry and Hermione both participate, both for different reasons. And who invited the Dursleys!

**One Day**

**Okay, here I'll be replying to my reviewers. Thanks fro supporting me guys!**

**-DarkMoon1301**

**blah blah-** Thanks for the support. I really like the song too.

**Livin 4 Dancin-**Thanks for the advice. I'll follow it and see what happens. Also to you, thx for the support!

**Hphg731919**-Thanks and here's my ASAP updating!

**Ifonlyyouwerereal-**Thanks! Your review really helped me want to continue. And I will be continuing. Cheers 2 u 2!

**Song Muse-** I'll try and review your story if I have time. And that's weird, about them being from Canada. Creepy...

**- HP-Paddy - -**Oh, thanks! Yeah, it's a real song by Simple Plan. It's really good, you should listen to it.

**Well everyone, thanks for your support! Hugz!**

**-DarkMoon1301**

_Harry finished and the Dursleys were stunned. No one had ever said something like that to them. Harry was pleased and got off the stage. Next up was Hermione._

Hermione was nervous. She'd never done this before. She was going to tell harry how she felt through a song, then run back to the dorms. _'I hope we can still be friends after this,'_ thought Hermione.

"Next up, Hermione Granger, singing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton." Hermione heard Dumbledore's voice boom. _'Well, this is it.' _Hermione thought. She walked onto the stage and the crowd gasped. She was clad in a red sparkly tank top with a leather jacket and a mini skirt with chains and fishnet stockings with boots. Her hair was in a pony tail with a few strands hanging down to frame her face nicely. She wore red eye shadow and lipstick, with a touch of pink blush.

"This is for Harry Potter." She looked towards him and saw him with his mouth hanging open and Ron waving his hand in front of his face. She grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you**

**Tonight**

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder**

**If you ever**

**Think of me**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your**

**Precious memories**

**'Cause I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you**

**Tonight**

**And I, I**

**Don't want to let you know**

**I, I**

**Drown in your memory**

**I, I**

**Don't want to let this go**

**I, I**

**Don't...**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you**

**If I could**

**Just hold you**

**Tonight **

She finished and bowed. Then she ran off the stage, leaving a stunned Harry standing there. Soon, he came around and ran after her, yelling her name.

**Well, whatda think? I kinda like it myself. I'm typing my next chapter one I finish this. Please review, it really helps boost my confidence. Thanx!**

**-DarkMoon1301**


	3. Drying The Tears

**Thanks for all the support guys! I don't have the time to write a note to each of you, so hasta leugo!**

**-DarkMoon1301**

**One Day**

_She finished and bowed. Then she ran off the stage, leaving a stunned Harry standing there. Soon, he came around and ran after her, yelling her name._

"Hermione! Come back!"

Hermione didn't listen, she just kept runnign until she got to the lake outside. Thinking she had lost Harry, she slowed to a walk. Boy was she wrong. Harry sneaked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Hermione held back a scream as she realized it was just Harry.

"Mione, did you mean what you said?"

Hermione just struggled harder, but Harry's grip on her was too strong.

"Mione, answer my question!"

Harry spun Hermione around so she was facing him. Hermione saw anger blazing in his eyes, along with hurt. She decided to comply, and just answer the question.

"Well, did you!"

With tears streaming down her face, Hermione shook her head yes, all the while looking at her feet. Harry pulled her head up, and Hermione saw love shining in his eyes. Her wiped away her tears with his thumb, and then kissed her. Hermione was shocked at first then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck as his snaked around her waist. Slowly, he pulled away.

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly, then leaned into Harry, placing her head on his shoulder.

"And I love you Harry."

The two lovebirds stayed outside, just enjoying being in each other's company. However, the were missing one performance that would never be forgotten!

**Well? I know it's short, so don't yell at me for that! Lol. Well hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**-DarkMoon1301**


	4. What the?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together long ago.

**One Day**

**Okay. A couple people wanted Draco to sing so this chapter is all about him. Thanks for the support!**

**-DarkMoon1301**

After Hermione was Draco. He walked up to the microphone and said "This one is for Ginny Weasley."

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**She can't keep a secret**

**For more than an hour**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

**And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her**

**What can I do?**

**I'd do anything for her**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**And when she sees it's me**

**On her caller ID**

**She won't pick up the phone**

**She'd rather be alone**

**But I can't give up just yet**

**Cause every word she's ever said**

**Is still ringin' in my head**

**Still ringin' in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**Knows just what to say**

**So my whole day is ruined**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**Oh, I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**I'm lookin' for**

**I'm lookin' for**

**I'm lookin' for**

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

When Draco looked to Ginny after he was done, she saw tears in her eyes and a smile upon her face.He ran to her and they kissed, in front of the whole school. Of course, you could see Ron in the background, fuming mad!

**Short, I know! Well, that's the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-DarkMoon1301**


End file.
